The Reason I Wear Red Lipstick
by SkyCullen
Summary: Sky Marie Cull Bell is actually Bella Swan. Sky is a vampire and a very powerful one too. She's beautiful...but she doesn't look anything like Bella. Sky and her family move to Alaska and go to a new school, there they met the Cullen's. 1st Twilight story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first story for Twilight, but second story for Fanfiction. Please don't be harsh with my story, if you have any opinions or ideas, or questions go ahead and ask. I could use the help. I want to give a thank you shout out to SilverSickle. Thanks so much. I know the names are weird, but the have a meaning so I thought they were cool.**

**The Reason I wear Red Lipstick**

Fifteen years have past. I'm no longer the Bella Swan from the past, I don't even look like Bella Swan. My hole appearance changed fourteen years ago, my hair is no longer brown and waist length, it's now jet black, glossy black, coal black, black as the midnight sky, black as Edward's eyes, my hair is short about chin length.

My eyes are burgundy, red like, but I wear contacts so no one can see my eyes. I don't always wear contacts, sometimes I leave my eyes burgundy, but sometimes they're emerald green. My skin is no longer ivory, but chalky white, my body is thinner and has more curves, I'm no longer Bella Swan, but I am Sky Marie Cull Bell. "Sky hurry up", Thanos said. Thanos is Greek, his name means death, ironic. Thanos is seventeen and acts like my twin brother, he's tall and has blond hair that sways to the side of his face, covering his right green blood color eye. He was born in Athens, Greece, in the year 1572. He was a only seventeen when our father changed him.

There was a reason why he was changed, from what I remember hearing, the reason was that Thanos was going to be killed, Otieno was his friend and saved him. Otieno Kishi Lot Candid is our father his name means born in night and his last name means hidden, he saved Thanos and the others, but I was not saved by him.

"Hurry up Sky, your going to be later", this time my father called. "I'm coming", I yelled back. Unlike my sibling I can sleep, I have powers that no other vampire in this world has...but I also have not just one power, but many. "I don't want to go", I hated school, it was all the same. We live in Juneau, Alaska, it's hardy ever sunny and it's always cold.

"Hello", my siblings and I were enrolled in a new school, Amarante Academic. Oh joy, a new school, new people staring at us, new life once again. "Oh, h-hello", the women in the desk stumble as she tried to get up. My siblings giggled, I didn't, "we're the Lot Candid's", I told the women who seemed to be nice, but as always she liked my brothers and thought we were all beautiful.

"Here you go, these are your schedules and if you need anything please come and ask", she smiled sweetly, but it was mostly all show. Thanos and I were Juniors, Kerry aka dark prince and Lycoris aka Twilight are seniors, Naranbaatar aka sun hero, but we call him Nar, he's a sophomore and the youngest of the Lot Candid's was Artemis aka moon goddess.

"Well, here we go", I left with Thanos to our first class, that probably already started. "Sky, wait", Thanos called. "There's others here", he said and I smiled wickedly at him. "Yes I know, I could sense them miles away", my eyes glowed red. "Let the fun begin", Thanos grinned was wolf like.

We enter our first class and as we entered the class sudden stopped, like time was stopped. "May I help you", the teacher said. _"Students coming in later, oh god, what has the world gotten into, but so beautiful",_ I read Mr.Shad's thoughts. "Sorry for being late, we got lost...we're the Lot Candid's", my brother informed him. I could feel everyone staring at us, it was so annoying.

"I see, better late then never", he said to us. I looked around as he filled out our slips. I saw the same thing every time, but when I looked at a boy who was staring at a window I froze. He whipped his head around and stared at me, as I did him.

I glared at him, his topaz color eyes, his chalky pale skin, his boyish frame, his flawless features, I hated him all. I turned around and whispered to my brother, telling him I hated this place already and wanted to leave. "We can't you now that", I glared at him and looked away. Once again that boy was staring at me, I glared at him.

"Your seat is over there...next to Edward Cullen", oh no...no please save me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone who read my first chapter...I'm really glad you liked it...This chapter is okay...but if you have any ideas for the next chapter please feel free to tell me...I'm being killed with homework...and plus I'm writing another story called Midnight Run for Vampire Knight...I was kind of stuck writing this chapter...next one for sure will have more detail...plus it will probably be in Edward's point of veiw...**

The Reason I Wear Red Lipstick

I walked slowly to my grave. "Thanos can I trade seats with you", I asked him. "No", he whispered harshly, ...that jerk. I put my stuff down and pulled my chair away from Edward, as far as the desk allowed. I paid no attention to him, it seemed to me that he had no idea who I was, the only thing he knew was that I was a ...vampire.

Class had ended and I grabbed my books. "Hello", the musical voice said, and made me freeze. I turned around to see Edward standing near me, near my body. "Hi", I coldly said to him. "My I'm Edward Cullen and you are", of course I knew who _you_ were.

"I'm B-...Sky Bell Lot Candid", I almost told him my name. "It was nice meeting you..._Sky_", the way he said name, made my non-beating heart stop. I loved how he said my name, but ...hated him. "Well it was nice meeting you too, but I have to go...my siblings are probably waiting for me", I gracefully left the room and walked to my next class.

"So how was home room", Lycoris smiled darkly at me. "Fine...I guess", they didn't really know anything about my past. "Are you joking...she hates it already", Thanos laughed. "Really", Kerry and Thanos gave each other air high fives.

We all entered our French class. It was dull and boring, the room was large and the walls cover in posters. To me it was all the same...stupid...pathetic...and a waste of time. I took my seat in the back of the class, I always took the sit next to the windows...those were my favorite seats.

One because... I could look out the window and watch all the mortals scramble to their next class. Two because ...I never paid attention in class and my teacher got annoyed, they hated that I paid no attention, but always had the right answers. And three...I hated everyone.

My siblings took the seats in the front..I watched how they gracefully took their seats and everyone watching them. As I looked out the window, someone came rushing in...Edward, Alice, and Emmet. I looked at them and caught Alice staring at me, while the others took their seats near Thanos and Lycoris.

Alice was the same as always...she smiled as she noticed who was sitting next to her. "Hello, I'm Alice Cullen", she smiled warmly. She expanded her hand and I took it, shaking her hand lightly. " I'm Sky Marie Bell Lot Candid..but you can call me Sky", I smiled at her wickedly.

"You're new around here, right?", her voiced changed as she asked. "Yes", I whispered, knowing very well that she could hear me. "Sky... vampires like you don't belong where human are", she said coldly. This made me furious, "well, I should say the same thing about you...Alice Cullen", I glared at her through the corner of my eye.

"That's not the same...we don't hunt humans", so she thought I did. "Nor I...Cullen", my eyes glowed deep red now. Class started and I did not speak a word to her...she really didn't know who I was...but then again...I block my mind from her, so she couldn't see my future.

I could sense both Alice and Edward, trying hard to see either my future or read my mind. "It's no use Alice and Edward..you just don't stand a chance against me...you can't see my future nor read my mind", they both froze as statues. "Yes...I know very well who you are...maybe better then you think", I watched as they shifted in their seats.

"And how may you know us by", I heard Edward whisper. "That doesn't matter at this moment...but let's just say, that I knew someone who was...well close to your family", I let the venom in my mouth slide with each word I spoke.

Edward turned and shot me a glare, I only smiled showing just fragment of my fangs. "Class, your homework tonight is to finish the worksheet", Mr.Von spoke. I got up and walked forwards to where my siblings waited for me. "Bye, bye Cullen's...maybe next time we can speak nicely to each other", I turned and smiled... Thanos just glared at them.

"I advise you to watch your backs". "Sky...who was it that you knew", Edward was suddenly worry. "Um...oh yes...her name was... Bella Swan", I peered through the corner of my eyes, Edward and the other two Cullen's stood in place. Edward's eyes went as cold as black, "what happen to her". "Well...we're not sure". "I think she's dead", Thanos added...this was getting interesting. I could sense the venom in Edward's mouth was we spoke.

"Don't Thanos", Lycoris laid a hand on his shoulder. "Your scaring me...Mr.Cullen", I added playfully, before we left. "If they laid one hand on her...they're dead", I heard him whisper to his siblings. Serves him right


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone...I'm glad you liked chapter 2...This chapter is about Edward's POV...well enjoy...Oh and please read my other story called Midnight Run...it's for Vampire knight **

**The Reason I Wear Red Lipstick **

**Edward's POV:**

It's been fifteen years since the last time I saw my Bella. I wonder how she's been, I wonder if she's moved on, I wonder if she's loves me still the way I love her. Oh, my Bella, I'm sorry...I wish I wouldn't have left you, but it was for your own good. To stay human, to live on the way I couldn't. Bella I miss you so, maybe I should visit her...maybe I should call...NO, I can't. I hate myself so.

We finally moved to Alaska, ...we just moved here a year ago, from England. "Hurry up Edward, we're going to be late", I hated school, it's boring and a waste of my time...the time I could use looking for my Bella. "EDWARD!!!, hurry up", Alice called me.

I hurried down stairs and saw everyone angry. "Don't worry, we won't be late", I smirked at them, they all smirked back. As we walk to the school, there was something strange..a feeling I had before...but not sure when.

"Well, bye everyone", I left them and headed to my home room. "Sky...hurry up, the class is this way", I walked by the office and heard someone talking. "I'm coming...I'm not stupid you jerk", I laughed just a little, but something felt wrong, in some way that I couldn't describe it.

As always, everyone girl in the class looks at me...or thinks of me...none will be worth talking to, unless it's my Bella. Some even thought about tripping over me and landing a kiss. They had no idea what would happen if my lips gracefully touch their neck's.

It seemed that we had new students. I seen the image of a young girl with chin length jet black hair...I seen this image so many times from the boys I passed in the halls. This girl...this thing that everyone was so work over was no ordinary human girl...oh no, she was a vampire.

She was beautiful...more beautiful than Rose herself...I just smirked at that thought...but she would never be as beautiful as Bella Swan. Oh, how boring this school was, along with everyone else...the teachers were all the same...all the people were the same as well...they seemed angry at the thought that we were not available...but I was available and free...and alone.

I sat in my seat..the seat I sat in every day this year...the seat next to the window. Mr.Ulmer, was an okay teacher, at least better then all the others. I took my seat setting my belongings on the chair next to me, I paid no attention to any one...I just looked out the window.

"Class, please take your seats and open to page 92, we will be learning about Japan", Mr. Ulmer continued, but I paid no attention once again. "Sky it's this way". "Oh shut up...I now where I'm going...I've been different schools about 5110 times...I think I can figure it out myself", I heard two people appearing from the sea of thoughts.

_"Edward, there's other vampires at this school, keep an eye on them, make sure nothing happens", _Alice spoke through her thoughts to me. "Yes, I know", I answered simply. _"From what I picked up, they're from China...they're adopted as well...two are from the originally parents, two others are distant cousins and the last three are adapted...Kerry and Lycoris are seniors, they have class with both Jasper and Rose...Naranbaatar is a sophomore and Artemis is a freshman...but the other two, I don't know their names", _she gave me the information on the four vampires.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them", I sigh and thought to myself. _"Edward, the other two are twins...both juniors", _she paused. _"I know you miss her...but you have to let her go...she's probably moved on...please forget about her, ...your hurting Jasper",_ what did she just say. "Forget about Bella...never...how could you", I snapped at her, in a whispering voice.

_"Please don't be mad Edward...but it's also for your benefit...your hurting yourself...she's happy and loved...if you go to her, you will break her again...please Edward...for us",_ I was completely angry. I tried calming myself down...I though about her, how her hair swayed with the wind...how her cheeks turned pink as cherry blossom petals...how her big chocolate brown eyes saw through me.

As I thought about her, something strong hit me...a scent I smelled before...a scent from so many years ago. I turned to see two big burgundy eyes staring at me. Two pairs of eyes that were angry, sad, and lonely. Something about those eyes reminded me of Bella...the girl reminded me of Bella, even though she looked nothing like her.

I saw her continue to look at me...she was beautiful, but the way she smelled left me depress. "I want to go...I hate it here", I heard her whisper to her brother. She glared at me through the corner of her eye, "I want to go home", did she not like it here...did she hate me, but why, what did I do to her...I didn't even know her.

"No...you know we can't go home", her brother whispered to her. He was taller than her and had blond hair and green blood color eyes. The two didn't even look alike...'so these must be the twins'. I cocked my head to one side, looking at her with amusement.

"Sky...your sitting over there...next to_ Edward Cullen_", I froze...me, but why. She walked slowly towards her seat next to me..asking her brother before sitting down to switch seats. Her scent made me go crazy...although she was a vampire..she had this delicious scent that made my mouth water.

She put her belonging on the desk and moved her seat as far as the desk allowed. She really did loath me. I watched her through class...I tried to read her mind, but it was like she was blocking me out.

Class had finally ended and I decided to introduce myself to her. "I'm Edward Cullen and you are", I offered her my hand, she looked it as if she was going to get the plague. "I'm B-Sky Bell Cull Lot Candid", she took my hand and gently placed her hand in mine it.

"It was nice meeting you...Sky", I creamily said her name. "It was nice meeting you too...but I have to go...my siblings are probably waiting for me", she gracefully left the room...she really did hate me. I left and headed to where my family was waiting for me. "So how was your day so far", Alice smiled like if she were a fairy.

"Okay", I paused. "The other two vampires are in my home room...Sky and Thanos", I told my family. They were suddenly worry about the vampires beginning here. We talked about the new vampires and what we should watch out for... the final bell rang and sent us all flying to our next class.

Mr.Von stared at us angrily...her was our French teacher and had a thing for Alice..but it seem his mind changed to Sky now. I looked up to see her, she sat in the back, looking out the window. Alice seemed happy that someone was finally sitting next to her...yet alone the new vampire female who stole Mr.Von's heart.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen", she smiled gracefully at Sky. Sky just looked at her and shook her hand. "I'm Sky Maire Bell Cull Lot Candid, but you can just call me Sky", She had a genuine smile,... one that seem before. Bell she said, like Bella...Marie, like Bella Maire. Her name somehow connected to Bella's and mine.

I listen as Alice started to ask her questions. "You're new..right", Alice asked coldly...Alice never did waste time getting to the point. "Yes", I heard her whisper back. ''Sky...vampires like you don't belong here, where human are", I watched even more intently...watching how her reaction went from calm and sweet to clam and angry. "Should i not say the same thing about you...Alice Cullen", she seemed very angry now. Alice and her continued to talk, as class continue I tried to read her mind, but was unable to. It's no use Alica and Edward..you just don't stand a chance against me...you can't see my future nor read my mind", we both froze as statues. "Yes...I know very well who you are...maybe better then you think", I shifted in my seat.

"And how may you know us by", I asked her in a whisper. "That doesn't matter at this moment...but let's just say, that I knew someone who was...well close to your family", the venom in her mouth slide with each word she spoke.

I turned and shot her a glare, she only smiled showing just fragment of her fangs. "Class, your homework tonight is to finish the worksheet", Mr.Von spoke. We watched as she got up and walked forwards to where her siblings waited. "Bye, bye Cullen's...maybe next time we can speak nicely to each other", she turned and smiled... Thanos just glared at us.

"I advise you to watch your backs". "Sky...who was it that you knew", I asked, I was suddenly worry, about saving the person she knew...this monster that she is. "Um...oh yes...her name was... Bella Swan", she peered through the corner of her eye, I stood, my eyes went as cold as black, "what happen to her". "Well...we're not sure". "I think she's dead", Thanos added...I was going to shred her to pieces, I'm going to kill her if she dared laid one hand on Bella. I could sense the venom in my mouth as they spoke.

"Don't Thanos", Lycoris laid a hand on his shoulder. "Your scaring me...Mr.Cullen", she was a monster...I hated her...I was going to kill her...if Emmett had not stopped me. "If they laid one hand on her...they're dead", I harshly said to both Emmett and Alice. If anything happen...whether it's her fault or not...I will have her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't posted...teachers are killing me...well here's ch.4...Sky aka Bella tells about her past just a little...thsi chapter is okay...Thank you everyone...you reads my storie...thank you soooooooooooo much...**

**The Reason I Wear Red Lipstick**

**Bella's POV: **

I hated Edward. I hated him for leaving me...I hated him for destroying me...I hated him..because I loved him. I hated his topaz eyes, his chalky skin, his flawless lips, his angelic face,...I hated every part of Edward Cullen. Tears roll down my face...my eyes turned blue as the crying sky.

"Sky are you okay", Artemis was standing near me, she's seen me like this before. "I'm fine", I forced a smile. "Is that so..Sky", I turned around to see Jasper Hale standing just five feet away from me. "I'm Jasper Hale, it's nice to meet you", I glared at him...sending warning sparks for him to step away from me.

"Another Cullen", Artemis said. "How many are there of you..._things_", I exaggerated on the word things. ''If you want to know there's five of us in total..and the _'things'_ you called us...aren't you one too", I was..but not like you...not even close.

"Not really", I allowed my hidden British accent kick in. "Well I should be going...it was really nice meeting the new _things_ in town", he smirked at us, and disappeared into the darkness of the boarding school. I went to my next class which was PE. I hated PE with the deepest passion.

I went up to the coach and asked her about my locker and uniform. "Okay, here's your things...there's running every Wednesday and the other days are up to your coach", I hated running...at least I'm a faster runner now...like about thousand times faster.

I sat down and waited for the rest of the class to join. '_She's hot'. 'I wish I was as beautiful as she was'. 'Damn she's hot'. 'I hate her...don't you dare look at her Kevin'. 'She seems nice...maybe she can be my friend...but then again, maybe not...no one wants to be my friend'. 'I hope she's in my class'. _

I looked up and show people quickly turn away when I look at them...that was except the boy who looked all to familiar. "Hi, I'm Zesiro Newton", it can't be. " I'm Sky Marie Bell Cull Lot Candid...long name I know..but just call me Sky", Zesiro looked just like Mike...blond hair, baby face, blue eyes...I just hope he's not like him.. at all.

"Um..you don't happen to be related to a Mike Newton", I asked..please say no. 'How does she know my Dad'. "Um..yes, but how do you know". 'This must be my lucky day..I just hope she does like my dad or something'. "Yeah he's my dad", no, this can't be happening...the Cullen's, now Mike's son...what more could happen.

"Oh'', yes..oh great. "How do you know my dad", okay..now what is my reason. "Um..well my mother was friends with your dad". "Really...than that probably means your mom knows my mom too", your mom? I watched him through out PE. He was nice, but he talked a lot...and he continued to think of me..with him..as if I would.

PE ended and I quickly changed hoping that I would not run into Zesiro. "Sky wait up", I froze..not fast enough. "Hey Zesiro". "Hi..what class do you have next", I looked at my schedule. "Um..AP Physic's". "Me too..let's walk together". "Sure", my voice cracked.

I could see from far off distant Edward watching us, I smiled wickedly at him. "Bye, Cullen", I whispered, loud enough for him to hear, but low enough so Zesiro wouldn't hear. For the next hour, Zesiro told me about the school and what is accepted of me. I meet his twin sister..she didn't look like Mike, but they both looked alike...in some ways.

Lunch ended and so did the rest of my classes, except piano. I loved to play the piano, I did have a chance to become professional, but I decided not to. After I became a vampire, I was alone for five years. I decided to play the piano, so I did.

I played and played and played. I had bought my own studio and house, it seem people somehow heard and asked if I wanted to become a professional, I said no. I did get a job playing at night in this one wealthy and well know cafe shop. I played for celebrities and other people as well.

I was playing in Japan when I met my current family. I was playing a piece called True Light by a young Japanese pianist. They came to met with other people the first night, they notice that I was a vampire and for a couple of nights in a row they came to watch me play.

On the tenth night, they asked me why was I playing here, but most of all, why would a vampire be doing in a place like this. I only told them just a little, they offered me a chance to be in their family, but at first I said no. After two months I decided to take them up on their offer and since then, I've been with them.

Although they are my family, they still don't know much about me. "Sky can you play a piece for us...I heard your quite famous". "Um..sure", I sat on the bench and gently press my fingers on the keys of the piano. The melody of the music swayed like a sea of tears. The music made me cry inside...this song..this melody...this tearful sad song...was the song Edward sang and played for me on the piano.

I finished the song and paused for a second allowing the memories to fade away once more. Everyone clapped and I could see tears in some of the students eyes. I bowed and took a seat, ''well done Miss Lot Candid".

"Thank you", I smiled shyly, allowing myself to blush. I heard what everyone was thinking...some loved me, some hated me, some respect me, but in all, I heard the quiet voice no one could hear. The voice that was crying inside, the voice that I wanted to hear, the voice that belonged to ...Edward Cullen.

"Bella Swan".


	5. Chapter 5author's notes

The Reason I Wear Re Lipstick

**Hey everyone!!!! I'm glad you liked chapter 4...Edward doesn't exactly know know it's Bella. He does have some hints, but is not really sure it's her. More and More things will reveal later...I will tell you a little secret okay...but promise you won't tell any one...**someone dies...**So many things will happen between Sky and Edward...one will be about who she really is...another will be the death of some one as well...I'm sorry, but someone has to die so Edward can figure out completely who Sky Marie Bell Cull Lot Candid really is:...**

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell...if you want something to happen...go ahead and ask me...and I'll try my best to make that happen...I'm stuffed with homework and don't know when the next chapter will be complete...but it will be done before I die...that's for sure...**

**"Get high and fly with the doves"------from The Bean Tree**

**and it's not over yet...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone who's read my fan fiction...thank you sooooooo much...sorry I haven't written anything...been packed with homework...teachers are trying to kill us...especially the teachers I have that teach honors (I have honors classes, and it sucks)...well hope you like it...**

**The Reason I Wear Red Lipstick**

I can't stand it here. I have been here for only two days and it's like hell. I'm the only one who can sleep, the only one who can dream. When I dream I remember my past...I remember Edward, my love...my life. I can still smell his intoxicated scent from when I was human.

**Remembering what he said:**

_"Bella, you are my life...my love...I love you and will never leave you", Edward spoke. "You promise Edward..you promise never to leave me". "I promise", Edward smiled._

"You liar, you left me...and destroyed me,...I hate you", I felt tears coming down my face. "Sky wake up..we have to go to school", Artemis called. ''I don't want to go". "You have to", Lycoris said. I got up and decide to wear a red dress I had since I was human...since I was Bella.

I loved this red dress and only wore it once, but before I met Edward. I'm sure he's seen it before...the red dress that wrapped around my tall figure and brought out my chalky pale skin more, but also my eyes. I wore the dress with white vans..I don't like dressy shoes, I prefer vans.

"Why all dressed up", Thanos came over to me, putting his arm around my neck and his cheek against mine. "You look very pretty today...I bet the other humans are going to eat you _up_, if you need any help just call me", he whispered in my ear.

Thanos was always happy..but he did have a dark side, like most of us did. He was my brother..my twin..my life support. I remember he was the first to talk to me when I joined their family...he said I could sleep in his room. I said no, but he ask again and then I said yes.

He held me tight as I slept and sang to me, he was my brother, my support...and if anything happens to him, the world will be in flames. "Sky come on, your driving", Thanos held on to my hand as he drag me to the car. I laughed and smiled widely. I looked at Thanos with gentle eyes, he was mine, I loved him, but not like Edward...I loved him the way I loved Jacob black.

I drove to school at the speed of 120, I loved driving fast. "We should get going now...see you in French or lunch", Kerry yelled at us. I went into home room with Thanos and saw him...the one that I had to sit next to..that one I hated...the one named Edward Cullen.

I watched him as his eyes widen..remembering the dress Bella Swan owned fifteen years ago. _"That's Bella's dress, what is she doing with it, why does she have it",_I was listening to Edward's thoughts. 'I see you noticed the dress'.

The day went on and every human male stared at me. The same thing ran through their thoughts, but their were same that I did like, the ones that belong to the boys who did not think of me that way, the way most guys thought of me. The bell rang and I walked away, as fast as I could before..., "Sky want to eat with us", before Zesiro asked me.

"Sorry, I can't, I'm eating lunch with my family". "Okay, well maybe next time", Zesiro face fell a little. I hated when human did that, it made me feel guilty. "Zesiro, you forgot to invite her", Gemini was his twin, they did look alike just a little, but not a hole lot. "Oh yeah, Sky our parents invited you and your family to came over and eat at our house", he was smiling, but I knew his father and mother wanted to see Bella, not Sky and her family.

"Oh,..um..I'm sorry, but my mother isn't here in Alaska..she went on a trip for her job", I had to come up with a new story now. "That's okay, you can bring the rest of your family". "Sure", I said awkwardly. "Well, I'll tell my family,...bye", I walked quickly away before any other word came out of their mouths.

I waited in line for my food, having everyone stare at me. As I paid for my food, I noticed Edward and his family glancing at me. 'Wow, she's hot',(Emmett). 'She's very beautiful, maybe even more beautiful then Rose herself'(Alice). 'He's okay, but I prefer Alice', (Jasper). "Oh my god, she can't be more beautiful then me, I hate her',(Rose). 'She is beautiful and mysterious, but nothing compare to Bella, but why do I feel like I know her...she looks familiar,...she looks like Bella, but only a little different', (Edward).

I sat where my family was eating their food. We weren't like the Cullen's, just buying food and not eating it, we actually ate our food. I took my seat next to Thanos and whispered in his ear. "We just got invited to someones house", he looked at me with a dark smile. _'Really, that's going to be fun''. _"Hey everyone, I have some news", they all turned to me.

"What, did you get in trouble'', Kerry looked at me playfully, I just smiled. "No, not yet,...but we got invited to Zesiro and Gemini Newton's house,...for dinner", I smiled at them. "But...there's one catch...I'll tell you later, not here", I finished my food and got up to leave.

"Where are you going", Nar asked me. "I'm done eating and I'm going to the library", I said in response to Nar and to Edward's curiosity. "Running away", Kerry smiled. "Actually...yes I am...I'm running from all my admirers", I scowled the ground.

I left without turning back and headed to the library. I searched and searched for a book that I would enjoy...when I heard someone coming up to me. "It's not nice to bother people, when they're working", I whispered to him without turning around. I was looking for a book in the corner of the library, no one can see you since the library is so big and has about hundred book shelf's.

Edward slammed his hands against the book shelf, trapping me in a cage. "Now, what is it that you want...Edward Cullen", I spoke in a normal tone, although I was screaming for joy inside my head. "I want to know what happen to Bella", I turned around to see his face and it was an inch away from mine. "I don't know what happen", I allowed annoyance to enter my voice.

"Is that so", he spoke with anger. His topaz eyes were turning black and his eyes searched my face. 'Let's make this fun', I thought to myself. "Tell me now...or I'll shed you to pieces", his eyes now coal black, I smiled. "Are you so desperate to know what has happen to her,...the girl you left behind", to my surprise my voice was angry...there was a feeling inside of me that was burning with anger.

"I will kill you, if you don't say anything". "Kill me, if your willing to be killed by me first", I smiled darkly, my burgundy eyes glowing in the darkness. He leaned in closer, I could feel his cold breath...I could smell his intoxicated scent...I wanted him all.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me, our lips almost touching. "I wonder what will you do when you find her...will you run again, will you leave her...will you kill me", our lips coming closer and inching every moment. "I'll will tell you when the time comes".

Find out next time if Sky kisses Edward or if Edward kisses Sky...Sorry if I don't update fast enough: have lot and lots of HW...


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really glad everyone liked it...I'm sorry if I was cruel and stopped at the best part...but to tell you the truth...I had no idea what to write after that and decide to leave it there for now...I'm sooooo happy that everyone really liked it...I love Phantom of the Opera...random subject...but it's true...**

**The Reason I Wear Red Lipstick**

I pulled Edward closer to me. Our lips a centimeter away from touching, his hands on the side of my face, his other hand against the book shelf. I could smell the intoxicated scent..it made me dizzy. "Now, will you tell me", his nose gliding along my face.

"What will be the price if I tell you", I tangled my fingers in his hair. "What is it that you want...Sky", my heart gave little flips each time he said my name. I leaned in and kissed his flawless lips. I broke the kiss and he just kissed me back, ...but even harder.

"Why does my heart hurt every time I see you",he whispered in my ear, I held on tight to him. "Because there is something that you lost...something very important", I yelped a little when he kissed my neck. "Why do you continue to kiss me...when you lost something _important_," I could feel the tears coming down my face. I pushed him back and ran to my car.

How could he do this...he doesn't know it's me, but still he kissed me. I thought he loved Bella not Sky. I waited in my car and the bell rang to go to sixth period. I went to the office and asked the nurse if I could go home. "Do you not feel good", she asked, was it not obvious..isn't it why I'm here. "I don't feel to well". "Let me take your temperature", what, no...why.

I made myself to burn up..about 103 degrees. "Oh, you do have a fever, let me call you house and tell your father to come pick you up", I laid on the bed. I hate you Edward...I hate you. "Sky, your father said that he can't pick you up, but asked if you want to have your brother take you home", I sighed and said yes.

"Can Thanos take me home", I wanted only him at the moment. He was the only one in our family that knew about me ...well more then the others. He knows my name and where I was born...and what happen to me. The only thing he didn't know...was the major gap the Cullen's had in my life.

Thanos came rushing in and asked the nurse if I was okay. "She's fine, but she has a high fever", he raised an eyebrow. "Sky", his voice alarmed, but skeptical. "Here", I made my voice sound weak. He came and picked me up, carrying me like a child. "I'll take her from here...do you mind allowing me to go home early...I want to take care of her", the nurse nodded and Thanos carried me to the car, as I held on tight to his shirt.

"A high fever...that must be serious", he smiled and I buried my face in his chest. "Shut up", I smiled. We drove home and I went to my room closing the door and laying on my bed. "Sky, I'm coming in",Thanos came and sat on my bed next to me.

"Sky, is something wrong".

"No, nothing is wrong".

"Is that so", he pulled my short hair back, so he could see my face. "Your lying", he whispered in my ear. I turned to see him, he was beautiful with his green blood color eyes. "Will you lay down with me", I asked him. "Very well", he laid down next to me, putting his arm around my waist and other allowing my head to rest on it.

I pulled in closer to him, my fingers gripping onto his shirt and my face against his chest.  
"Your such a child", he giggled. I was, but only around him...only him. I smiled in the darkness, "go to sleep now...Bella", I fell asleep and dreamed of my past once more.

**Bella Dreaming: **

_It will never be the same.My life will never be the same not without Edward. "Bella is that you", I went to go see Jacob. "Yeah". "What brings you here", he smiled. "I wanted to see you", blushed a little... and so did he. "Wel-come", he smiled widely. _

_I spent about a month with him...until I found out he was a werewolf. "Jacob what happen", I didn't know what to do..he was a werewolf. He was no longer my Jacob, but Sam's. "Remember those stories I told you...in La Push", I nodded. "I'm a werewolf and so is my family", he looked away from me. _

_I ran to him and hugged him tight. "Please don't leave me", he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry", I could feel his tears and then his warm lips touching mine. "I love you", he whispered, I froze...no! For two weeks I cried and cried, I saw Jacob a couple of times, but never got the chance to talk to him. _

_It had been five months since I spoke to Jacob and I now lived in California. I guess I was really stupid, because I decided to walk at night in the forest. As I walked in the forest, the trees blocking me in like to walls colliding, I heard someone singing. _

_I followed the musical voice and saw a young girl singing. "Hello", she said, I froze. I started to step back and before I could run out, she grabbed me and bite my neck. "Now, you will become a vampire...this is for your own good, Victoria was the one looking for you, before I found you", she said in an apologetic voice. _

_"I'm sorry, but it's for the best...kill Victoria and destroy her, ...before she kills you", and the women disappear...never to be seen again. For one day I was laying there, in the middle of no where, in pain. I became a vampire and I was angry..not the same way Edward was, but in a way that I wanted to kill, but only one person. _

_I went back to Washington and decide I had to leave. When I looked in the mirror, I did not look like Bella Swan, I looked like a different person. I grabbed my belongings and went into the forest. For some reason I could smell something...and it was coming closer. _

_I started to run, but noticed I was being herded. I finally stop in a open area that was only open to the sky...the area was surrounded by trees. One by one, big wolves came out of the bushes of the forest. "Where do you think your going, bloodsucker", the wolves were all replaced by young men who were half naked. _

_"Jacob", I called as I recognized the group. "How do you know my name..bloodsucker", I could sense he was afraid. "It's me Bella", I told him. _

_"What did you just say". _

_"It's me Bella", I told him again. _

_"Your lying bloodsucker..what's your name", he was getting anger within the moments. "Bella Swan". _

_"Liar...kill her now", the werewolves all jumped at me. I ran and disappear, only to have to run faster since they were on my trail now. _

_One finally caught me and was about to finish me off , when I yelled out "LA CON DE TORRIE", everything froze in place. The werewolf that was only inches away from me...froze in the air. It seem that I just found out my new power..."I can freeze time", I smiled. _

_I went up to the werewolf and once my hand touched his forehead a bright light started to glow. Time started again and I ran as fast as I could. "What am I doing here...what happen", I heard the werewolf ask himself. _

_I left and never came back to Forks. I went to Canada, I went to South America, ...I traveled all over the world until I ended up in Japan where I met...the Lot Candid's._

**_Back to Reality:_**

I woke up from my dream and saw Thanos still holding me and looking at me with gentle eyes. "Have a good dream", he smiled. He was truly beautiful when he smiled. "Not really...just remembering the past", I loosen my grip on his shirt.

"Well the family will be coming home soon", I got up and looked out the window. Thanos came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "You know if anything is wrong, please tell me", he whispered in my ear...I wish I could Thanos...I truly wish I could.

I left and went to the piano room. The piano room was where I spent most of my time. The room was bigger than a ballroom. White curtain hanged and the windows were made of crystal. The floor was design with different patterns and the doors had designs like no other.

In the center of the room was a white grand piano. This was my grand piano...my home...my place for escaping life. I sat on the bench and gently laid my fingers on the keys. I decided to play Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera. I did perform in an Opera and had the lead role...but I still felt like I was missing something.

The music started to play and I started to sing with the music.

**Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ...  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ...  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses ... **

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour ...  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ...  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ...

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before ...

Softly, deftly, music shall surround you ...  
Feel it, hear it, closing in around you ...  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night.

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me ...

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in to the power of  
the music that I write - the power of the music of the night ...

You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night ...

The music finished and my family was there along with the Cullen's. They all clapped and said I was very good. I blushed and looked down in embarrassment. When I looked up I saw Edward staring at me...his midnight eyes from earlier were now topaz.

"Phantom of the Opera", I said in a low voice...yes Edward...it's my sad song. "Indeed...you are", Edward smiled.


	8. Chapter 8author's notes

**Hey everyone. It seems everyone is asking me...when is Edward going to find out about Sky...well the answer is in chapter nine...Alice finds out first...because she has a vision...please be patient and wait...thank you...I know you people are getting annoyed ...but please don't be mad...I will reveal Sky as Bella in the next chapter...I hope you enjoy what has happen so far...Bye...bye...**

**Author **

**Sky Cullen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay everyone wanted to know when Edward finds out...well this is the chapter...My neck is killing me...wa wa wa wa...**

**The Reason I Wear Red Lipstick**

A month has passed and the same thing goes on every day. Edward and Alice have been acting more strangely than usual. Every time I try to read Alice's mind, she blocks me out. She keeps looking at me...like she knows. I sat at the same table...had everyone stare at me and have Alice looking at me...as if she wants to cry.

I went to my art class and sat next to Gemini Newton. She asked me if I could ask my family to come over to dinner, since we had to cancel on her last time. "Sky...when is your mother coming back".

"I don't know...she's always on business trips for a long time", I sighed. I was painting a girl who looked like Bella. "Miss Lot Candid", my art teacher was Mrs. Laura. "Here", I called out to her. "Can you come here...I have something every important to tell you", she looked as if she were going to cry.

We step out the room and she gently put her hand on my shoulder. " I'm very sorry...but you uncle Charlie Swan has died", I froze..Charlie..my father...no. Tears came down my face...I was not forcing them, they naturally came.

"Your father asked me to tell you, that you will be leaving early", I nodded my head and went to go get my belongings. I watched Alice as I enter...wondering if she heard anything. I was walking out of the class when Alice spoke.

"Charlie died...didn't he...Bella", I turned around and stared at her. She did know, but for how long...did Edward know too. "He doesn't know yet...only me", she answered my question. "Bella what happen to you", she whispered. "I don't know", I looked away.

"Come outside...there's something important I have to tell you", I whispered as I left the class room. I heard her ask the teacher if she could go to the rest room. I leaned against a locker waiting for her to appear. "Bella what happen", she really wanted to know.

"I don't have time to tell you...but I will tell you another time, not now...I need you to tell Edward that you saw me at Charlie's funeral...tell him he needs to go", I whispered in her ear, she nodded and I disappeared. "Good bye Bella".

"Good bye Alice", I drove to Forks and did not stop for anything.

When I got there I saw Charlie laying on the bed. He had no tone on him any longer...his face was almost as pale as mine. His skin was cold as ice, his face was covered in tears from the past fifteen years.

"I'm sorry, Dad...I'm so sorry", tears came down my face and I knelt near Charlie ,holding his hand. I heard someone coming and hid. "I'm sorry dad,...about Charlie...I know he was your last friend", I recognized the voice, it belonged to my Jacob.

"Don't worry...have they found Bella yet...she's been missing for fifteen years", Billy spoke. "No...I haven't seen or heard from her", Jacob's voice sounded like bells blowing in the wind. They enter the room and froze. I heard Jacob growl, "come out bloodsucker", his voice icy.

I appeared and showed myself. "You...what are you doing here", his voice was angry as hell. "I came to see Charlie", I said with no emotions. "Who told you about Charlie and what happen to Bella", he glared at me. "Please believe me Jacob Black when I say this...I am Bella Swan", I told him. "Liar".

"No it's true...I left fifteen years ago and went to California were I was bitten by a vampire", he still didn't believe me. "What do I have to do for you to believe me", I growl at him. "I will show you that I really am Bella...just watch", I could transform into my original formation from when I was human... and I did that to show Jacob that it was me...me, Bella Swan.

"Bella", his voice cracked. "Yes..it's me...fifteen years ago when I left and went to California...I was walking out in the woods, when a vampire attacked me and turned me into one", his face went white. "I've been traveling around and after I became a vampire...you and your pack chased me off", I looked at him...analyzing if he was my Jacob.

"Jacob...the baby is hungry, I have to go", I heard a female call out. I looked at Jacob with soft and warm eyes. "I'm married now, Bella", I smiled at him. "Congratulation...sorry I wasn't there", he stared at me, somewhat warmly.

"You have a child...I see...may I ask his or her name", he hesitated for a moment. "It's okay...if you don't want me to know, I understand...I won't want to tell me either", I forced a laugh. "Her name is Bella May Black", he smiled at me. I looked up at him shock...I could feel tears coming down my face...and notice both Jacob and Billy freeze.

"It's my power...it's one of many", I answer their questions. "Well we should be going...the funeral will be tomorrow at a beach near La Push", he informed me. "I see... don't worry, I'll leave after his funeral and never come back again", I looked out the window to see a dove fly by.

They left and I glance at Charlie. "I'm sorry dad, please forgive me...I will not be able to see you ever again...I'm immortal and will wonder the earth until the day comes, when the earth is no longer filled with life", I bent down and kissed his forehead...it was kind of warm.

I went to the funeral and saw my mother and everyone else. The whole town was there and a lot of them stared at me. I stood back so the others could see him...nobody recognized me. "Hello...are you from around here", a boy and girl came up to me...they were about fifteen. "No...I'm a distant relative of Charlie's and Bella's", I smiled at them.

Jacob finally believed me and the other werewolves watched me carefully. Everyone left, except the werewolves. "So is that really you there...Bella", it was Sam. "Yes it's me", I smiled. "But not really Bella...I go by Sky now'', I informed him. "Well I'm only here to tell you about the treaty", he glared at me.

"Sam I know the treaty well...I'm not staying here...just came to see Charlie", I glared at him. "Very well...but don't be here to long", he turned and left. ''Bella", Jacob called from behind. I looked at him and saw his wife and child looking at me dazed...I smiled at that. "Yes", I answered.

"It was nice seeing you", he walked up to me and gave me a hug...I could sense that he was trying his best not to tare me apart. "It was nice see you too, Jacob Black", I hugged him as well...I smiled and he left. Everyone left me...everyone.

I stood in front of Charlie's grave all night. I heard someone coming and noticed it was Edward. "Hello Edward", I smirked. "Sky", he asked questioningly. "What are you doing here", he glared at me as I turned to face him. "I came to see Charlie", I had tears in me eyes.

"Why", his topaz eyes glowed in the dark. "Because he's my father", I smiled. "Edward...it's me... Bella", I wiped my tears from my eyes. "Bella", his voice weak. "Yes...Edward".

"But how...it's really you", his voice sounded different. He ran to me and held me tight. "It's really you...I've missed you so much", he kissed my eyes. "I have too", I kissed him. He held me tight and kissed me...his hand sliding down my neck...his lips on my jaw.

"I love you Bella...I really do, I'm sorry I left you", he held my head and pulled me close to his chest. "I love you too Edward", I whispered. I really did love Edward Cullen...I really did.

**Thank you everyone for reading...this is not the last chapter...hope you liked it...sad I know, but Edward finally knows...** **Edward Cullen rocks my socks...(lol)...by friend Rachel V. came up with that...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella isn't totally forgiving...it was just in the moment...she is a little mad at him...but hey, they're together, that's all that matters...Sky will have to make a decision that will be coming up in the chapters ahead...I had a really really hard time writing this chapter...well thanks you everyone for reading... **

**The Reason I Wear Red Lipstick **

I was lost in thought as Edward held me. I could feel the tears just pouring out, Edward rubbed my back and say it was okay. I looked up at his topaz eyes and suddenly realized...'wait he left me...this is his fault'. I pushed him back and glared at him.

"What's wrong Bella", he looked hurt and confuse. "What's wrong...what's wrong you say...oh, I'll tell you what's wrong...you left me Edward...that's what's wrong", I snapped at him. I glared at him with my deep burgundy eyes that could kill a thousand men.

"Bella,...I-I'm sorry...I wanted you to stay human", his face was pained. "I guess that didn't work..did it", I looked away from him. "I'm sorry".

"Sorry...is that all you can say...you left me Edward...you left", tears ran down my chalky white cheek. "You ripped my heart...you tared me to pieces...you destroyed my life...sorry isn't enough", I cover my face with my hands. He carefully came and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I know sorry it's enough...I know I destroyed everything, but I wanted you to live...I loved you Bella...I really do love you...please understand that...and even if you are angry with me...I want you to know that", he whispered in my ear.

I did understand, somewhat...but still...you left. "I love you", he said once more, when I said nothing. I looked up and kissed his neck. "I love you too", I whispered as my lips were against his icy skin, he picked me up and took me to his car.

" I drove here...I can drive myself", I told him. "Fine...I will want for you at your house...my family is there", he forced himself to turn away. Edward drove behind me as I went hundred and twenty miles an hour. As I reached my home...I felt something weird...I wasn't sure what it was.

"Oh, Bella...it's time", I heard someone whispered as I parked in the drive way, before Edward got there. "Time'", I whispered to myself...no it can't be time.. yet. I looked out my window and saw Edward coming. He open the door and gently took my hand, helping me out.

"Sky...your back", Artemis came running and stopped when she saw Edward. "Hello", she said shyly. "Hello", he grimace at her. "The other Cullen's are here", she didn't take her eyes from Edward as she spoke. "Yes, I know", I sighed.

I walked in the piano room along with Edward and Artemis at my side. Alice was standing next to Jasper smiling at me, the others looked at Edward confused. "Hello everyone", my voice was like sweet bells blowing in the midnight of dust. "Your back Sky", Thanos ran to my side and hugged me tightly, I hugged him back as well.

"The Cullen's came by..._Sky",_ he sent me a message. I gently laid a hand on Thanos's head and told him I knew...that Alice and Edward know who I really am. He looked at me shocked and rebellious, I smiled at him. "Hello, everyone...it's nice to met you", I made my voice sound even more beautiful then it usually would. "Hello", Carlisle greeted warmly.

"Well I think we should get down to business...right _Sky"_, Edward smirked. "Yes we should...please have a seat everyone", they all took a seat and I sat on the piano bench while Edward stood next to me. "Cullen's there's something you should know about me", I paused and smiled.

"I'm sure you are all familiar with Bella Swan...am I correct", I saw them slowly freeze. "How do you know Bella", Carlisle asked. "Ah...that is a question I should answer indeed", I looked at Alice who was smiling widely. "Well...I guess I should say I know Bella...very well", I grinned darkly. ''How", Jasper glared, I smiled, "because I am...Bella Swan", the room went silent.

"Well that went well", I laughed a little. "Bella...it's really you", Emmett was grinning, I sighed and nodded my head. ''Yes it's me...it's been a while if I do say so myself", my burgundy eyes glowing once more...but in sadness. Alice ran up to me and hugged me tightly...if she were to hug me like that if I was human, then I would be dead.

We spoke about what happen to me, my family listen to...the shocks in their faces amused me, 'I guess I shouldn't be surprised', I smiled. The Cullen's left and Edward stayed, I showed him around the house and last of all...showed him my room.

"Bella", he wrapped his arms around me as we went into my "bigger than a queen's room bed". He lips traveled down my throat and glided behind my ear as his breath came out uneven. He picked me up and laid me on my bed, and leaned over me, with his hands on both sides of my face.

"I love you", his nose glided along my neck, making me shiver. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his bronze hair. His eyes were glowing with excitement...his smooth lips touched mine sweetly. "I love you as well", I whispered in his ear as his lips traced from my throat to my jaw.

We stayed like this for about two hours, just holding each other, and his hands and lips traveling as they may. "I have to leave", I he ripped my fingers from around his neck. "Okay", I said in a sad voice. I used my special voice to try to make him stay...it almost worked...he was dazed for about a second.

He left once more and went back to his family. I just laid there with one arm covering my eyes. "Sky", Thanos was outside my door. "You can come in now", he came in slowly and closed the door behind him...only taking Edward's spot next to me.

"Sky", He leaned over me. I opened my eyes to see his beautiful face...but his face was nothing compare to Edward's. I reached up and grabbed his neck, pulling him down until his face was an inch from mine. I gently pressed my forehead to his, "thank you Thanos", I closed my eyes as I spoke.

'Your welcome", he kissed my forehead and I let go of him. "You should get some rest...you look tired", his fingers brushed my hair from my face. "Okay", I whispered and fell asleep.

I slept and dreamed of a place I've been to...but long ago. A man with black hair stood in the middle of the room, his chalky white skin that glowed and he offered his hand to me. He was wearing a black outfit, that looked like it came from the 1600's. His eyes glowing gold with a hint of red in them.

I gracefully took his hand and he wrapped one of his arms around me, while the other was placed gently on the other hand. My long white dress tangling as we waltz in the ball room. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "It's time Bella".

**Thanks everyone for reading...please don't be mad with me if I was slow posting...a lot of Hw...wa wa wa... **

( )( )  
('.')  
(")(")

This is Bunny. Copy and paste Bunny into your signature to help him gain world domination.

**SUPPORT THE BUNNY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry I haven't been on...lots and lots of homework and projects...teachers, I tell you...they want to kill us with homework...I'm dying here...test..homework..projects...there's not enough time in the world!!!!!!...Hello teachers...some of us have a life...and next year it will be worst..I'll be taking AP and IB classes...I'll die before I ever get out of college...sorry about that...need to relieve stress...well hope you like this chapter...oh and the bunny will take over the world...ha ha ha ha...support the bunny...**

**The Reason I Wear Red Lipstick**

When I woke up, I looked at the clock to see what time it was...2:30 am. 'I have to get going now', I thought to myself. 'Before...they come', I knew I had not enough time before they came. I had to run away from here...without having anyone noticing.

I packed a couple of my belongings. I heard someone coming and hid my stuff. "Sky", I heard Thanos whispering. "Thanos", I whispered back. "What are you doing here".

"Well...I heard you were awake and...what are you doing", he saw the bag I packed. "Where are you going,Sky", Thanos narrowed his eyes on me. "I have to leave for a while", I had to do something. "Where...why", he was forcing his eyes on me.

"I can't tell you...I have to go...don't tell the others, okay", I grabbed my bag and stood in front of him. "Will...you promise me", I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. "No...I want to know where you're going", he stared at me with a furious look.

"To protect all of you...I have to leave". "I'm not letting you", he held onto my arm really tightly. "I'm sorry...Thanos, but you leave me no choice", I lifted my hand and gently pressed my fingers to his forehead. "I promise I will come back...I promise", he fell over on me shoulder and I laid him on my bed. "Good night Thanos...you will no longer remember me...this is for the best...and so Edward won't know what has happen to me", I kissed him once more...'my dear brother...I'm sorry...truly sorry', and I left.

As I was going out the door the others were there. "Where are you going", Kerry looked at me. "I have to leave for a while". "Liar", Artemis said...I forgot she had powers similar to Jasper, but she can easily tell when someone is lying.

I pulled my bag over my head so it was hanging around my neck. I took off and ran as fast as I could...but I wasn't fast enough...they were right behind me. "Tell us where you are going", Lycoris snapped. I stopped in my tracks and decided I had to to the same to them as I did to Thanos.

I ran and started to herd them, without them knowing. They were now in the middle of the forest looking at each other and asking if they seen me. I was sitting up in a tree and when I thought it was time I attacked. "_La Con De Torrie", _I shouted and they wiped their heads. Out of no where a bright white light came glowing and then they all fell on the floor.

I erased their memories of me...all of them. I said good bye and left without looking back. This is the end for me...I will have no where else to go...no where to hide nor escape.

By the next morning I was in deep South America. I have to stay away from Europe...well the reason is ...I made a pack with Aro...long ago. Since then, I've been having strange dreams and nightmares of him coming for me. If he is to catch me...finds me...then I can no longer live the life I did.

Day by day has gone by and I've been all over South America...never stopping in one place for long.

**Remembering her pack with Aro: **

_"Hello Bella", I turned around to see Aro. "How did you know it was me", I snarled. "It was easy...what happen, you've change quite a bit", Aro laughed. ''So it seems", I glared at him. "Well the only reason I came here was because I wanted to ask you something", he snickered. _

_"And what is it", I still glared at his face. "I will make a pack with you...a pack you might not want to pass..", he took a couple of steps to me. "What is this pack you speak of". _

_"Ah..Bella, always so quick to ask...you're still the same as when you were human, but..then again maybe not", he walked around me, analyzing and sizing me. "It seems you are a very powerful vampire...maybe even more powerful then all of us combined...why don't you join us", he gently put his hand on my face...it burned like a stove. _

_"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't think I will join your coven", I smirked at him. "I thought you might say that...well let me ask you again...in a better way that you will join us", now I knew something was going wrong. "Will you join us Bella Swan...or will you let the Cullen"s and the rest of the people in the world who are important to you ...die", he smirked as his finger glided along my neck. _

_"What are you saying", I will kill him if he lays one hand on anyone. "I think you know what I am saying Bella...either you give yourself to us...or you give us their lives", he bent down and brushed his lips along my neck. "You do smell delicious...maybe even more delicious then when you were human...it makes my mouth water", his icy lips brushed as he spoke. _

_I lost control and without even touching him...threw him at least 50 yards against a tree. "You are powerful", Aro whispered. "Will you join...my lovely dear", it wasn't a question...it was a demand. "Do I have a choice", I spoke in a whisper, but in a rude tone. _

_"Well other then those two choices...no, I believe not", he got up and within seconds he stood in front of me. "If I have no choice then...I will", he smiled and leaned in to kiss my forehead. "Good decision...I thought you give yourself to us...don't worry...no one will be harmed now...unless you refuse when we fetch you", his hands holding my hands._

"_Bella dear...you will not be like the others who serve us...oh no, you are to powerful...you will have a rightful spot just like I do...maybe even a higher spot",his eyes glowed with excitement. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "we will come for you in fifteen or fourteen years from now", and he disappeared. _

_I had no choice...no life but to live the rest of my life with them. "My life or theirs...", I scowled the ground and felt tears dripping down my face._

**Back to reality: **

It's been only two months...and I can see Edward and the Cullen's looking for me. Thanos and my family have forgotten who I am and continued to live the life they did..just without me being there. I erased all records of my existence...my school no longer knows me...everything is going on as I speak...it was as if I was never there.

I sang as I walked in the woods. _"La, la, la, la, la, laaaaa...la, la, la, laaaaaaa", _I heard someone singing It was _that_ same voice...the voice that belonged to _that_ _women_ who changed me. I ran and found her sitting on a branch on top of a tree. "It's you", I said harshly.

She turned around and looked at me confuse. "Do I know you", she smiled. "Well you see, we've meet fifteen years ago in the woods, just like this...you singing and then you changed me", her violet eyes widen. "Ah...it's been a while...hasn't it...dear Bella", she jumped down from the tree and her creamy brown hair swayed as she gracefully landed on her feet.

"Has Victoria found you yet", she smiled as she made her way to me. "No..I'm afraid not", I forced a smile. "I did not except to ever see you again...oh, what brings you here..._hunting_", she laughed musically. "I don't drink human blood...nor do I need to", I smiled wickedly.

"Well to answer your question...I'm hiding from someone", she looked at me as if this was not news to her. "So I heard", she came even closer. "From who", I glared at her. "From my _dear_ friend...Aro", she laid a hand gently on my shoulder.

"So are you planing to take me in and receive your award'', I snapped at her. "Oh...no, I plan to help you'', I looked at her shocked. "Help me".

"Yes", she snickered. ''Aro can be so...I don't know the word", she paused thinking. "Devilish", I spoke and she laughed. "I guess you can say that to", she was beautiful. "Well shall we get going", she grabbed my hand and started to run...dragging me along with her.

Her golden lime eyes were gently...and for that moment I wanted to believe her and trust her...I wanted to know that there was someone out there who can feel safe with at this moment. Even if she does betray me in the end...I know that I did believe in her for _that_ time being.

This girl...the one I've met and seen before...was the one who I trusted the most.

**oh, I do have aim...but hardly go on, but i do have one...thank you soooo much for reading. Support the bunny!!!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so so so sorry, I haven't written anything in the past few days, been extremely busy with homework. I had like three test on Friday, do the teachers really want to kill me. I'm so glad I'm on break now. I mean school is like hell, but hey, everyone has to go through it. Well to tell you the truth, I have no idea, how this chapter is going to turn out...just hope you like. Support the bunny... is where I get my names... don't worry,

* * *

Bella will kick Aro's butt, but not in this chapter...**

**The Reason I Wear Red Lipstick **

It's been five months. Aro and his "group" have caught up to us a couple of times and I had to use m powers. "Bella, hurry...they're here...run", Sola yelled at me. She grabbed my hand and rushed off running. I could smell Aro and he was close.

"Sola, how far", she didn't turn to look at me. "I-I don't know", I could sense that she really thought this was the end. "Sola, I-I'm sorry...truly sorry", I was the one who brought this trouble upon her. She laughed and I glared at her. "Bella, it's okay, it's my fault too, so don't blame yourself...it's a promise I made to you long ago don't you remember, the promise I made to protect you", she squeezed my hand.

Of course I remember. How could I forgot, the day that I met her. The beautiful Spanish women with long light brown hair and gold lime eyes. The women who stood only a foot away from me, the women who looked lonely, this women I met along time ago in Arizona when I was only ten. The women who told me something will happen to be when I get older.

**Remembering Sola: **

_"Mom, I want to go outside", I called out to my mother. "Okay honey, make sure you don't talk to strangers, and be careful", she yelled out to me from the kitchen. I walked outside and started playing around with a big blue ball. "Bella", I heard a beautiful voice call to me. _

_I looked up to see a lovely Spanish women in a white dress standing in front of me. She was absolutely inhumanly beautiful. "Who are you and how do you know my name", I stepped back from her, but she stepped closer. "Dear Bella, you really are lovely", she whispered and bent down holding my hands. I watched her, her eyes looked sad and I knew for some reason I should be afraid..afraid of her. _

_"I'm your guardian, I promise to protect you the best way I can, but I might fail", she whispered even lower, but held her gold lime eyes on mine. "Guardian", I whispered. "Yes dear child, please forgive me, if I can't protect you well enough...please forgive me, if I might have to make that decision to save you", she laid her hand on my right cheek. _

_Her hands were freezing, it felt as if she was dead. "My name is Sola",she looked at me. "I will be watching you, I promise not to let anything happen", I saw her turn around as if she heard something and then she growled. When she looked at me her eyes were not burgundy, but had a hint of it inside. I could see her teeth and could tell at that moment they were fangs. _

_"I'm sorry, but I have to get going", she looked over my shoulder and looked behind her. It seemed that something was after her, something she was running away from. "Sola...what are you", I asked and she only smiled kindly. "My dear Bella, it's best if you don't know right know, you will know in the future...you will meet them...people just like me...my Bella...sweet pure Bella...I'm so sorry...please take care", she kissed my forehead gently, my eyes widen open, her cold lips smoothing against my skin. _

_"Good- bye Bella", she whispered in my ear and disappeared. "Good-bye Sola",I whispered and my mother came outside. "Bella...is something wrong", she cocked her head to one side and looked concerned. "No mom, everything is alright", I smiled at her. "Okay then, you should come in now", I could see she was looking over my shoulder...as if she saw the saw her. _

_"Okay mom", I turned around and saw her...far far away, standing near a tree, smiling watching me with her gold lime mocking eyes. "Take care...Sola, my guardian", and I went inside my house._

**Back to reality:**

"Hurry, we're almost there", we been running from Aro and his pack for three hours and still on going. "Let go Sola...it's time", she looked at me worry, but let go. "_La Con De Torrie",_ time stopped everywhere. "Nice job Bella, but we really have to get going", we ran to Africa, hoping for somewhere to run.

"Sola...does did get lonely...I mean being a vampire", I asked as we cross the Sahara Desert. "Yes, only sometimes", she looked at me with gentle eyes. The eyes that reminded me of Edward. "I had a lover once, when I was human and a vampire", I looked at her.

"I was very in love. I was only eighteen when I first fell in love with a young man at the age of twenty. His name was Agapito Lopez. We were engaged and were madly in love. Soon, we were to be married when I turned twenty-two, but all that changed when a vampire attacked me'', she was silence for a moment.

"I was walking at twilight, down by the pond in our mansion. I didn't realize how late is was and was hurrying to get back to my love. As I ran, I caught the attention of some really lovely blue roses. Did you know, blue roses are rare", she was kind of changing the topic and I tried to read her mind, but she blocked me out.

"The blue roses were by a very beautiful tree, one that I never seen while I lived in the mansion. The tree was from Japan, the famous trees, the sakura tree...also known as the Cherry Blossom Tree.", she smiled a bit. "I picked up some of the roses and heard Agapito calling my name...as I was walking headed to where he was calling, a beautiful person appeared."

There was silence between us, but the winds blew and the sand danced. "The young man stopped in front of me and took my hand kissing it gently. 'Hello my dear Lady Marissa Sola Diaz', he pronounced so gracefully. The man was very lovely, but nothing compare to my love", she took my hands, giving a little squeeze.

"He told me a lot of things and then he gave me an offer. I simply refused the first time, but then he asked me again. I had to take the offer...it was either me or Agapito's life", she whispered softly. "And then he bit me, 'Dear Marissa, this is for you, I will come for you once more my love', and he disappeared. Agapito kept calling my name, he called and called and then he found me. Blood all over me and he fell to his knees crying, whispering, 'mi hija, mi amor', I watched as he cried and cried", I watched her and it really did look like she was crying.

"I had just enough strength to touch his warm cheek and whisper 'mi amor', he took my hand and held it close to his face. I told him that I would died, but not the same way a human dies. At first he didn't understand, but then I told him I would be a vampire. He was frighten at first, but said he will be one to. I yelled at him and said no", I heard her Spanish accent.

"After three days, I was a full vampire and was hungry for blood", she looked shamed. "I nearly killed him...I ran away for a while and then found him still looking for me. I told him I loved him and allows will, I stayed with him at first, but then after a couple of years it was time for him to get married and have a family. He stubbornly refused at first", she giggled softly.

"But eventually he found a nice young lady and did fall in love with her. On their wedding night, when the new bride was asleep, he was still up standing by the window, singing the song he used to sing to me. 'I know your out there Marissa', he whispered. I walked right behind him on the porch of the window of his bedroom. He told me he will allows love me, even if he's married and has a family, he will allows love me and I would have a part in his heart. He did have children, about four. Two girls and two boys. The last girl who was the youngest was very beautiful, her hair light brown and her eyes lime green. Agapito gave her the name Marissa, meaning of the sea and named her after me", she sighed.

"After many years I watched all of the grown up, especially her and her father. Then Agapito was dying, his wife had died before him. I went to go see him, and has he said many, many years ago, he remembered me, he still loved me. He died right then, holding my hand, singing the rusty song that once was sung by a young man. The song was still lovely in his voice, even as an old man who was dying. If tears could be shed I would have cried. Many years after his death his last and final daughter was dying as well. I went to go see her, but it amazed me, how she instantly recognized me. 'Marissa', she whispered. 'Thank you...for allowing my father to love, for being there when he died...for giving me my name', she just smiled and just like he father, she hummed that lullaby.

I watched over his descents and protected them from any harm, until he came back", I looked at her. She was lost in thought, her sweet expression turned to anger and hatred, but her eyes still had that same lonely gleam.

**Okay this story is in Bella's POV, but also has some of Sola's past. This way you can see what she is like. **

**Thank you to the following people:**

stellie.

Mint Tea Rose

biteme16  
midnightmoons  
.xCuriousx.  
vamp-wolf-lover  
lil mutt face grl  
luvtwilight  
lost-in-romance  
RikuKitty666  
Nikitiki  
Caiuslover

rachel1616  
lil mutt face grl  
lost-in-romance  
r0b0tic vampir  
xeasyXasXpix  
Jaden Ink  
Scotia  
Mad4anime  
HSM-LUVER94  
edwardsgirl14  
Inu13  
FishFriend  
Insanity's Partner  
paperkut

FangedLeaf

Bat-Wings9941  
PityIsOutOfLove  
sK8tErGrL626  
mark my words  
pixstar036  
Padfootrules3  
JayM  
converserock  
LoveSickPuppyInDistress

Vampireacoholic

Topaz Lover

vampirerulez

SilverSickle


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm really sorry everyone...been really busy...okay so someone asked me about Bella's powers...well she is very strong and does have a lot of powers...her main ones are: stopping time or anything to do with time...2ND is erasing memories...3rd is mind reading...she has more...like without looking or even touching someone, she can send them flying...(ex. Aro)...there are more powers to come...she just hasn't found them all...well thank you everyone...ps..my computer is like so slow...it's makes me so mad...I had to shut it down like five times...well anyways...happy Easter... **

**The Reason I Wear Red Lipstick**

"We have to go..we stayed here to long and our scents are being tracked by them", Sola whispered. We been living in China for about two weeks, now was the time for us to leave. Once more escaping my cage. My live long destiny to be with_ them._

"I understand", I went to packed my stuff looking out the window. "And I was starting to like it here too", I sighed. We got a taxi and I sat quietly, thinking, planning. I closed my eyes just for a bit, my face looked tried, my body weak, my energy down.

As my eyes were closed, there was a picture that popped in my head. A young boy with dark black hair and death blue eyes. He sat in a room, a huge white room. I couldn't really tell what he was doing, he seem to be waiting. But for what?

The boy wore a black tuxedo that had a blue rose pinned onto it. He wore a necktie that was red and was held with a navy blue tie that had a silver rose with a skeleton. Over his tuxedo he wore a trench coat, deep black, plain, and looked very nice on him.

He was beautiful, I could easily tell you that. His hair was like mine, chin length, side bans covering one eye. I tried my hardest to detail the room. A room with elaborate ceilings. The room splatter with red strips in random areas. A room with no windows, only white walls.

He sat still. Leaning his body against a chair, his face looking at the ceiling. He seemed to be about fifteen or sixteen, not really sure, but he looked very...I'm not sure what the word is, but something about him and this place gives me this really unease feeling.

"Bella, are you okay", I open my eyes to see Sola staring at me with worry eyes. "Don't worry, I'm fine", I looked away from her, but the picture of the boy won't leave my mind. "Thank you sir", I handed him the money and left without another word.

"So...", I began. "Where are we going this time", I ran a hand through my hair. "There's a coven that I stayed with for a while, we're going to see them", Sola smiled a little. We arrived not at a house, but what looked like a mansion, but also a school

"I thought we we're going to see a coven, not put me in a private cage school", she looked at me then smiled. "This is not just any school", she paused. "This school is a very, very, very old school and has been around for many years...this is the hardest school to get into...the hardest school in the world, not even celeb's can get in, unless", she smiled darkly.

"They have special abilities. This school is a school only for the gifted, so a lot of the celeb's get mad because they can't get in. You also have to have special knowledge. And then there's the last request for the school...you're a _vampire",_ she finished and I stared at the school.

"A school for vampires", I whispered. "Yes, but there are also humans. Some of these humans know of the secret, but not all. And this school also teaches the vampires how, not to drink blood from humans", we stood in front of the gate.

"Well shall we go, I am quite sure that they're waiting for us", and she open the gates. As we walked in, I suddenly heard someone come up behind me. I quickly vanished and appeared behind them, but they disappear too. And then I smirked. "You are really fast...for a _human"_, I raised my hands, to show that I will behave myself.

"What do you want..._vampire"_, the voice sounded like it belong to a teenage boy. I smirked and turn to meet him. He was really beautiful, his light blond hair, his silver eyes, his serious face. I had to laugh at that. He pointed a gun to my forehead. He was about to shot, when something to quick for my eyes passed in between us.

"Get out of the way, Eirwyn", he sneered her name. "Vian, no", she ran up to him, grabbing his wrist, but he aimed at me. Luckily it missed. "Are you crazy Vian, why did you shot, after I told you not too...god", she sighed letting go of him.

"I'm so sorry about that", she stepped forward. "My name is Eirwyn Nebula, but you can call me Eira and this idiot is Vian Dante", she pointed to him. "Idiot", he sounded angry. "It's okay Eira, as long as no one got hurt", and out of the dark came Sola. "It's _you"_, Vian sneered.

"Hello, to you too", she smiled. "SOLA", Eira screamed and ran to her. "Is it really you".

"Yes, it's me", she giggled.

"Where have you been", I snapped at her. "Well after you pulled off that little stunt, I didn't want to get in between you and him", she pointed at the silver eyed boy. I glared at him, as he did me. "Why did you bring _her_ here", he rudely said. "Well because I wanted to show her the others and well because...she's _my_ master", I looked at her stun.

"She's your what?", the girl said. "Yes, I'm _your_ what?", I snapped at her. She obviously did not tell me one thing about this. "I think it's time to meet the Head Master", she ran a hand through her light brown hair. "Yes, father will be happy to see you again", the girl with dark brown hair, creamy pale skin and the same chocolate eyes I once had, spoke sweetly. Yes, but there was something about her I couldn't quite put my finger on. And she did smell _unbelievely_ good.

The school was really big. I mean huge. "What's the school called", I asked. "Nebula-(Dark Mist)", Eira spoke softly. "Head Master, we have some guests", I took notice when she did not call him father. "Why does she call him that", I whispered to Sola.

"Because, that's not her real father, he adopted her when she was young, but he hates it when she calls him that", she giggled. "What happen", I asked. "That is not for me to tell, ask her", she gesture with her head. "Sola is that you", the man behind the desk was young, handsome, and had long hair that was blond and pulled back.

I kind of blush. For a human he was really handsome. "Yes it is, Dalton Nebula, it's really nice to meet you".

"As well as you. I see you brought a guest with you".

"Yes, but we will only be staying for a couple of days", Sola told him and he nodded. "Eira, darling, can you take them to their rooms", he asked his daughter nicely. "Vian, I need to speak with you for a moment", and we left. I really wanted to know what they were talking about, but when I tried to listen, it was as if something was blocking me out.

"So, he's not you real father, is he?", I asked and she stiffen. "No, he's not, but he's a good man", she smiled. "I was brought here when I was young, maybe about seven...somewhere around there", she spoke. "What happen to your real parents", I asked.

"I don't know...I don't remember them", something in her tone was strange. "I was very young. I don't even know my real name. It was long ago and someone found me lost", she spoke quietly now. "Sarmad saved her. He's one of the vampires here in this school. She was found in the middle of a forest. Strange place for a young child. She was only two years old, he want searching for her family, but found nothing. No one even put in a missing child alert. She was all alone, so he decided to take care of her. Not only that, but she's his..." and she stopped and looked at Eira.

"I'm his _La tua contante_", she whispered. "He was in the woods, when he found me. At first, of course I had no idea what he was, but then, he seemed to lose just a little bit of his control. For me, I didn't feel scared. I felt safe. It took him a couple of minutes to calm down, but then he took me, caring for me, loving me. I stayed with him for five years in his mansion, before he said I had to live with someone else. I was mad at first, but then I found out that he was going to be with me too", she blushed.

"I soon found out what he was. I thought it was always strange that he looked so...odd, misplace. But I love him," more blushes blending in with the previous ones. "Did you know...", Sola smiled. "That! Eira's Sarmad's master", I looked at her, not quite sure.

"She's his master, but why?, I don't understand", I looked at Eira, but she kept her eyes away from mine. "Because, I'm his _La tua contante_. My blood belongs only to him, therefore, when the time comes and I wish to give him my blood, he will take it", she spoke without meeting my gaze.

And then, that brought back the thought of what Sola said,_ she's my master_. "Well anyways, the others are not here. They went to a _Ball_, _only_ vampires allowed. Here's your room...the others should be back in two days, you can take a tour a round, but I advise you to stay away from the far west rooms...oh and just to tell you, their are many rules, I'm sure the _president _will tell you, but then again...I'm sure Sola knows", she smiled.

"Well I have to go...good-bye", and she disappeared. "President", I asked skeptical. "Well yes, the _president_ is the highest ranking student and well he was the first to come here and got the title".

"Who is that", I asked.

"Sarmad Nyx, the vampire, everyone fears. The lover of Eira", she finished.

"Sola, I want to ask you something,... about earlier", she made a face. "Okay, then what do you want to know", I glared at her. "Why did you call me _your_ master", I growled.

She looked at me. Lust in her eyes. "You don't remember do you", I looked at her. "No", I snapped.

"Try to remember", I tried. I really did, but nothing came. And then...I remembered. When I was younger, when I first saw her, she whispered in my ear. _"You are my La tua contante, my singer dear Bella. I will protect you_", and then it hit me. Master-_La tua contante_, it all was connected. I was_ her _master, even before I met Edward Cullen.

"That's impossible" I looked at her shocked. "No Bella, it isn't. You are still my _La tua contante. _My master", and with that, I fell into a deep sleep. All the thoughts, memories, nightmares. I was meant for this destiny, wasn't I.

Once more, just like when I was daydreaming in the car. I saw that boy. The boy trapped in a room with no windows.

**well, what did you think...I promise I will get to the end, just I have no idea when (lol)...there is a lot of people involved and they play a big role with Bella and trying to escape Aro...hope you enjoyed...I'm so so so sorry I took forever writing...about the school, not everyone human that attends knows the secret of the vampires...only a few and some of those students of from an organization...the same one Eira and Vian come from, but they are the highest of the ranking...Eira and Vian duties are to protect the school and make sure that the vampires are not out of line...well then...more will be reveal...Happy Easter everyone...**


	14. another author's note I'm sorry

**The Reason I Wear Red Lipstick **

**sorry everyone about the confusion. OK the way Bella's, Sola master is because ...Bella still has blood in her...(kind of weird...I know)...it's one of Bella's abilities. The school that they go to...is well, a school for vampires. Not just vampires, but for humans too. The school protects and teaches the vampires how to live without drinking human blood. There's an organization for that. The organization is a very old and secret group (if you seen the Convent-then it's kind of like that-there are chosen people who belong- I guess you can say) and only a few humans know of it. This includes vampires. The only vampire clan that knows of the origination is the Volturi's. So in the end The Volturi's, Eira, Vian, Dalton, Sarmad, Sola, Edward, the boy in the room with no windows, and Bella are all connected. **

**La tua contante, are the masters of the vampires: reason, because their blood sings to them. If a vampire like (Edward, Sola, and Sarmad) do not wish to harm the person, then there is a (I guess you can say pact) that they make. In return for protecting, caring, and etc...when the time comes they can either give their blood or wait until death. Some vampires like (Emmett-it's not his fault-he wasn't train well enough-sorry about that) just want their blood, then they just take it. More vampires are civilize. (Edward doesn't know about it- and anyways he said he refused her blood). **

**I'm really really really sorry if this is still confusing. **

**Sincerely **

**Sky Cullen **


	15. Chapter 15

**sorry about the confusion on ch.13...just to let you know Edward comes back along with the rest of the Cullen's...Aro will appear in the next chapter...and the boy in the room with no windows will show up to...hope you like is...**

The Reason I Wear Red Lipstick 

In my dream. I stood in a ball room. The same pure white dress on. The same people with mask, blocking their faces from me. I stand in the center of the ball room, hearing people whisper, saying, planning, thinking, hating, mocking, my moves. 

People began to dance. I move to the sides only to hear a faint calling of my name. _"Bella"_, the voice called to me. It was very faint and I could barely hear it, in a room filled with music, laughter, and talking. I looked around to see who was calling me. 

No one. I couldn't hear where it was coming from. _"Bella"_, it called again in a sweet velvet voice. I continued to look around, but then realized it was not coming from down in the ball room, but from the rooms in the balcony of the ball room. 

I grabbed hold of the rail and started to walk up, slowly, taking a breath every time I took a step. I looked only forward and heard the voice call again. _"Oh Bella, where are you"_, it called once more. I turned left and I could still see the people dancing like angels on a cloud. 

_"Bella"_, the voice was coming from a room behind two huge white doors. I turned the knob and open the door softly and saw a boy. He laid on a couch with one arm hanging to the side and the other covering his face. _"Bella"_. he spoke quietly and removed his arm from his face. 

He sat up and looked at me with his death blue eyes. 

His jet chin length black hair was pushed back with his hand. _"Bella, you've finally came"_, this was the boy trapped in the room with no windows. "I'm very happy you came...very, very happy", he got up and in a non-human speed was in front on me. 

He was taller then me. His hands somewhat warm as he held mine with his. "Who are you", I stared a him. "Bella, you've forgotten me already. Silly Bella. You've come remember...to give yourself to me in return for something value able to you", he smiled politely. I could feel myself slipping, my eyes closing. My body felt weak and my eyelids heavy. 

I could feel myself falling over and this boy or young man, I should say was holding me tight. Afraid I will leave him forever, but I don't even know who he is, "Good bye Bella, we will meet again". 

_"Bella, Bella, Bella",_ this time it was someone else's voice that was calling me._ "Bella, honey, please wake up"_, the voice pleaded. But my eyelids were to heavy. _"Bella you have to wake up now"_ , know this voice I have heard before. 

It belong to the person that I loved and always will love. It belong to Edward Cullen. With that my eyes shot open, only to find Sola shaking me. "Bella, your awake", she hugged me tight. "Where am I" I asked her. I seemed to have forgotten where I was or how I got here. 

"Where at Nebula's Academic", she looked at me worried. "Oh", was all I could say. "You've been asleep for three days...the others have return and are looking forward to seeing the new vampire at school", she giggled. 

Three days, the others are here and they want to see _me._

"If I'm right, they're all in the grand living room...why don't you go see them, but first let's fix you up", I went to take a shower. The water felt nice running against my body. The cold and hot water made my body tingle, and made me feel refresh. 

I stopped the water and wrapped a towel around my naked body. My black short hair was wet and spiked. I decided that for my appearance I want it longer. So I made my hair appear like it once was, long waving to my waist. "Bella open up", I walked to the door and opened it. Sola froze and looked at me shocked. 

"Your hair", and I giggled. "Well, I don't think my hair would look good if I had it short and wore that dress", I smiled at her. "Here's the dress you should wear", it was the same one I wore when Edward first kissed me in the library. 

"Fine", I closed the door and put the dress on. It still looked good on me. 'Of course it would', I smiled. I messed around with my dress until it fit nicely over my slim body. The my curves made me look even more beautiful...well I mean my body. I leaned into the mirror and gently with gracefulness, put just a faint cover of red lipstick. 

"Okay, I'm ready", and I went to the room. Every vampire in that room, was amazingly beautiful. I was sure that they did not know I was there, so before I enter I took in a deep breath and watched them talk amongst themselves or read a book. 

I walked in quietly and leaned against the door frame. To them, I would be this whole other being. So much power being released from me. My aura smelled of death and love and all those things I have felt. I would be some mysterious being to them. 

I leaned against the door frame, my pointer finger at my lip, my hair in front of my right shoulder as the other was against the frame. 'Okay, this is it', I thought to myself. I giggled a little and in less then a second every vampire was staring at me. 

I continued to stand like that, until I read someones mind. 'What the hell', a boy who looked to be around seventeen thought. I glared at him, his blond hair spiked and his eyes topaz, but with a little green in them. I walked gracefully to him and stood in front on him, with my hand placed gently on his cheek. 

I'm sure my burgundy eyes scared him, from the looks of his expression. "Hello", I made my voice sound like melting honey, like nothing they have ever heard of. "I'm Sky Cull...you must be Josh Tani", I said sweetly. But then I leaned into his ear and whispered. "I can read your thoughts", I whispered very quietly. I then walked away from him, he looked shocked. 

_'Wow, she beautiful'_

_'Who is she?'_

_'Her eyes...does she drink human blood?'_

_'I never seen someone like her before'_

_'Something about her gives me an unease feeling'_

And I only smiled kindly at their thoughts. 

I headed to the door when some called out my name. "You must be the girl I heard all about...Sky Marie Bell Cull Lot Candid, but your real name is Bella Swan, isn't it", I froze how did he know, but I played it cool when I spoke. "I see you know my real name, how have you been informed", I asked, one finger at my lips again. 

"Oh, I get my information from someone". 

"I take it that your Sarmad Nyx", I smiled. He was indeed. His eyed were topaz, but the blackness in them was starting to appear. His hair was jet black, like midnight, and his body...flawless. It is a mystery how this vampire knows of my name...unless. 

"Do you plan on attending school here", he spoke with careful eyes. "I'm afraid not, I'm only here from a couple of days until I have to leave", I walked to the door. "Well then, it was nice speaking to you", I had to let him know just how strong I was, so he doesn't go think he's the strongest. 

I let, just a bit of my power loose, and apparently it left a scratch on his pretty face. I watched as his eyes widen, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to", I apologized to him. The others seemed to be intense now, ready to attack me, kill me, if any means necessary. This boy here, seemed to be like a God to them. 

"How pitiful", I whispered so low. 

"How dare you take pity on him. Do you know who you are speaking to", one girl spoke up. "Dear child. I have not taken pity on him", I glared at her. "Do you know who you are speaking too", I smiled wickedly at her. 

I closed me eyes shut and I heard her scream as well as the others. "Let her down". 

"Why should I", I spoke. I open my eyes and she was being pressed against the wall. "If I wanted to. At this moment, I could easily shred you to piece without even touching you", I informed them. 

"Who are you?", Josh asked me. "Just a vampire, but...I can easily be your enemy and destroy you in a blink of an eyes". 

"She is right. She's far more stronger then me", Sarmad spoke now. "I had enough of this...I will be taking my leave...it was really nice to meet you", I left the room and could feel the fear coming from them. 

"Bella, you pushed it", Sola frowned. "It's to teach them a lesson", I spoke to her, while unzipping my dress. "You know, there's a Grand Ball coming up...do you want to go. The school always have dance parties. There so much fun", she smiled. 

"When is it". 

"In two days". 

"I'll think about it", the water felt extremely silky against my cold body. My hair drenched and landed gently against my breast. I don't want this any more, I thought to myself. I closed my eyes feeling the water run from cold to hot and back and forth. 

My hands running through my hair and the image of the boy in that room appearing again. Who is he? What does he want with me? 

I was getting tired of this game of cat and mouse. No more, I want no more of this. But if I turn myself in. Then it will be the last of me. I will no longer be free and always trapped in my cage once more. 

For some reason, I could smell Edward. His mouth watering scent. Tears start to roll down my cheek, but they look more like the drops of the shower. I wanted nothing more then to have his lips travel along my neck. His lips crashing against mine and leaving me breathless. His arm around my waist and pressing me back against his body. 

I wanted to run my hands through his bronze hair. My fingers twain with his. His breath tinkling my skin. I wanted Edward, that was all. I would trade anything I had just to be with him. 

_"Would you trade anything to have your wish...Miss Bella Swan"_, I heard someone whispered. I quickly turned off the shower holes and looked around the extremely large bathroom. 

"Who's there", I called out. 

_"Would you give anything...anything I want, to be with him",_ I was starting to feel dizzy. My body felt weak, my eyelids heavy...what...who..are you. I could barely keep my eyes open, but I could see a figure approaching me. "Who are you", I asked as I leaned my body against the wall. 

_"I will grant you anything...if you give me what I want", _it was now whispering in my ear. It's lips touching my ear very, very lightly. It's breath along my skin. 

As I slept. I dreamed. This was a dream about Edward...about us. There were people around in gowns with masks on their faces. They swayed with the music as it played softly. Edward took my hand and we started to dance. 

I looked around and my eyes landed on the boy with the deep death blue eyes. Sad, depress, lonely. He seemed to be calling my name, but I wasn't sure. I couldn't hear his cries for help. 

**I hope you liked it...I wrote another story..._How to Love a Guy you Hate_, **


	16. Chapter 16

**sorry for not writing for a while...Thank you so much to my new editors Production of Punk and Melting Gold...thank you so much,...**

**The Reason I Wear Red Lipstick**

It's been five days and I continued to smell Edward's scent. At first I paid no attention to it, but now...it's starting to bother me. I've been having the same dream- the one with the boy in the room with no windows. The only thing I keep hearing him say is... 'you've come...you've come'. But what does that mean? It has to have a meaning…

The other vampires don't seem to like me very much; I wonder why. I haven't spoken to Sola in a while. After my accident with Sarmad, she somewhat avoids the idea of me being with her. It's night, but all the other vampires are out in the small town. Since they're gone, I'm free to walk about and not cause any trouble.

I ran into Eira, who seemed to be up to something. Thinking about it now, why was she out there? She's not allowed outside past two in the morning, even if she is a guardian. I'm sure she's up to something and I'm going to find out what it is.

She stood behind a tree, wearing a light blue dress, her pale skin more noticeable now, than before. She seemed to be waiting for someone and I was determined to know who. Her scent blew with the wind and it was unbelievingly irresistible.

I sat on a tree branch, watching her as she rocked back and forth on her feet. As I watched, I noticed a dark figure moving about. It came closer and closer towards her. I finally noticed who it was...it was Sarmad. Her head snapped up when she saw him and she ran to him. She gave him a hug and he returned it. 'So that's how they really act'…the rest of the vampires didn't seem to like the idea of Eira being so close to Sarmad.

I saw him lean in and they started making out. Not the kind of kissing you see a young couple do out in the street. No. This was a deep passionate kiss. I smiled to myself and wished that I was kissing someone passionately, but that won't be happening anytime soon.

I decided it was enough to see and walked back to the dorms.

"Why are you here?" I heard someone talking, although the person seemed to be far off. I had better hearing than any normal vampire.

"Don't joke with me. Tell me why you're here," the same person kept talking.

"It's not my decision to be here." another voice answered. I was sure it belonged to a man.

"Then whose is it?"

"Allegory."

I walked up very quietly to see who was having this interesting conversation. I saw a boy with blond hair-I didn't see his face, but by the way he smelled, I knew who he was... Josh Tani. The other man was harder to make out.

"What does he want? Why are you here? Are you trying to have us discovered?" Josh yelled at the man.

"No, but the ball will be held here and he wanted to come."

"That's still no excuse. He will have us exposed. You must keep him from the others." Josh spoke.

"That's not the only reason," the man spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"She's here and he's been wanting to meet her for a very long time,"

_She's here._ What does he mean? He can't be talking about me- that's impossible. What does he want with me...unless... I looked at the man again. I saw a glimpse of his face and froze. No! Why are you here? No- why? Tears formed in my eyes.

"Aro, please- it's for the best. I _know _she'shere, but he will have to wait. Our secret will be exposed. He's not tamed enough."

"Don't you dare speak rudely of him! He's well tamed- maybe better than you!" Aro slapped Josh across the face. I ran as quietly and quickly as possible. I stopped at a tree that was near the front gate. I saw a person walk up to the gate. The smell of Edward ran through my nose even stronger than before.

The person at the gate was no human, but vampire. I wasn't sure if I should walk up to the gate or not. But before I could decide, someone else walked up. "Oh, hello...we've been expecting you." It was the Chairman at the gate.

"Yes...well sorry for arriving so late," That voice…

"That's all right. You'll fit in well with the other vampires, but I'm not so sure about the new student. She doesn't seem to be liked by the other vampires. Then again...she is different and unique...and oh my...she is the strongest and most powerful vampire I have ever seen. She's stronger than the vampires from Italy, but the poor girl...she seems to lock herself in her room all day," the Chairman was talking about me.

"Oh, how rude of me-my name is Dalton Nebula. But I'm sure you already know that; you can read minds. There are no secrets around here," laughed the chairman.

"Well, my name is Edward Cullen." That did it. I ran as far as I could go. Why is Edward here? Why me? Why now?

**sorry that it's short...**


End file.
